


When You're Living On Your Knees (You Rise Up)

by HamilSupGeek



Series: I am Inimitable, I am an Original [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee!Alex, And Herc is a good dad, And I just, Angst, Another Foster Fic, F/M, First Hamilton fic, Foster Care, Gen, George is the sweetest dad, Hurt!Alex, I should be writing my other fics, Inspired Work, John Laurens is so sweet, Lafayette is the best big brother/Mom, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Please read, There's talk of it but not a lot, They're so cute together, Ugh, and Martha is a great mom, but I had inspiration, sons of liberty - Freeform, they really love Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilSupGeek/pseuds/HamilSupGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the amazing work by ohNooOOOOoo called Rise Up, I used a lot of the elements and twisted it a little. I really love their story, and it inspired me to write this. Enjoy. :)</p>
<p>Alexander met Laurens long ago, but never expected to meet him again. It's years later, and millions of changes later, that they meet again. BUT THAT'S NOT ALL. Also very much sweetness and hurt/comfort, basically people helping Alex get through the hell he went through.</p>
<p>Also in this the hurricane happens when he's twelve, almost thirteen. (Fits better with timing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080439) by [ohNooOOOOoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohNooOOOOoo/pseuds/ohNooOOOOoo). 



> Everything they say in french is underlined and in italics

Alexander was ten when his dad left, and twelve when he was diagnosed with cancer. Somewhere in between, he met a boy he quickly fell in love with. His name was John Laurens, and he was a military brat. That’s what John called himself, at least. His dad had to move around a lot, which meant John moved with him. His mother was out of the picture. He and his father were stationed there for a year, and Hamilton became fast friends with Laurens. They would do everything together. When John left for South Carolina,  Alexander cried for a week. It was only a week after that when he was diagnosed with cancer. 

They were able to scrape up enough money for his chemotherapy, and then for his surgery. He made it through the treatment just fine, but the area where the cancer hit first was badly damaged, the tumor only removable by amputation. His surgery took away his leg, and everyday his mother would work hard so they could afford it. A week before his surgery, his mother was diagnosed with grade four brain cancer. He begged his mom to use the money for her surgery, but, per usual, she put Alex before everyone. Alexander woke from his surgery, leg gone, and his mother clutching him. It happened so fast, in the blink of an eye. His mother kissed his cheek, running a hand through his short hair. She gave him a leather journal with a soft smile, swearing that his cousin would care for him. She told him to write, always believe in himself, and he would go far.  Alex cried into his mother’s chest, and when he finally calmed his mother wasn’t breathing. 

She was pronounced dead moments later.

Alex was rushed out of the hospital as fast as possible, having to teach himself how to walk with his leg, how to function with the fake leg they gave him. It was hard work, and just when he thought he had gotten a grip on his life, he found his cousin hanging in the living room. The hurricane hit hours later. He was found lying in a muddy ditch, clutching his journal, clothes hanging on his frail body. He was rushed to the hospital, given a new prosthetic since the one he had was destroyed. After a month he was given to his first foster family. The Cadwells seemed nice enough, and they were always kind to him, helping him out around the house.  For the first month they were, at least. Then-

Alexander took a sharp breath, bringing his knees to his chest. He was thinking too hard, yet again. It was snowing outside, and the small building he was waiting in didn’t have any heating. He shivered, rubbing away the ghost pains on his leg. He heard his CPS worker talking in hushed tones outside the door. Probably begging a friend to take him. Nobody ever wanted him. He was just a screw up kid with no parents. He flinched, blocking out any lingering voices in his head. The door slammed open, causing Alex to flinch. He looked over at Mr. Adams, standing with a sigh. His prosthetic buckled and he balanced himself out on his chair, grabbing his backpack and rubbing at the metal joint the prosthetic used. It loosened and Alex almost fell. He gathered his bearings and stumbled over to Mr.Adams, nodding. 

John looked him over then guided him to his car, pushing him in. He took a seat with  sigh, rubbing his eyes. “I’m taking you to the airport, Alexander. I’ll help you to security, but after that you’ll be alone. Get on flight A16, it’ll take you to Virginia.” Alex’s eyes grew wide. Virginia? That was so far… South Carolina to Virginia. He sighed and gave a slight nod, staring out the car window. Mr. Adams did as promised, then left him alone. 

Going through security was embarrassing. He had to take off his leg, then got put in a wheelchair and pushed around by some incredibly buff guy. Alex was taken to his gate, then put into the plane. The last time he was on a plane… no. He forced himself to stop thinking. He looked out the window, amazed by the rush of events that had taken place in the span of… he looked at his watch. An hour. It had been an hour since he was sitting in Mr. Adams office. He relaxed into the chair, flinching when a burly man sat next to him. He reminded him of Mr. Avery. He shook his head and bit at his lip, staring out the window. For the majority of the flight he willed time to go faster by staring out the window, only stopping to speak to the flight attendant about something to drink. He chose water, but never touched it. He also occasionally played with his hair, putting it up in a bun then into a ponytail, but quickly stopped when he got a strange look from the man that sat next to him. He was trembling for the whole flight. 

When the plane finally landed, Alex was loaded into a wheelchair and brought to the gate separating the travelers from the public. Alex never liked gates, he always thought they were too confining. He was practically shoved out of the wheelchair, having to take a breath before rubbing his leg. He took a step, thinking he would be fine. He was surprised when his stupid fucking leg gave out under him, sending him to the ground. He groaned, sitting up after a second to rub his leg. His eyes grew wide when a hand touched his arm, a young boy standing over him. “ _ Are you alright, my friend _ ?” 

Alex got up quickly, forcing his leg to cooperate. He nodded, hair framing his face. He was glad he was wearing jeans, hating how stupid he looked with a fake leg. What he hated most, though, was the looks of pity he got from everyone. He smiled at the french boy. “Fine. Thanks.” He started to stumble, flinching when he heard a deep baritone voice. “Lafayette! C’mere son! Speaking in french again I see.” A tall man came over, taking the boy in a huge hug. He then looked over, straight at Alex. “Are you alright, son?”

Alex backed up, flinching against the wall. He crossed his arms, suddenly becoming defensive for no reason he knew of. “I’m not your son.” The man nodded, eyes narrowing, looking to Alex’s leg. Alex pulled down the sweatshirt he was wearing to cover it as much as possible, staring back just as fiercely at him.

After a while the man grinned, sticking out his hand. “I’m George Washington. Any chance you would happen to be Alexander Hamilton? Adams warned me to look out for a boy like you.” Alex nodded, avoiding George’s hand. He held his bag closer, clearing his throat. George picked up on his discomfort and motioned to the door. “Let’s head back home. Lafayette, Martha is making your favorite for dinner.” He then looked to Alex. “This is our son, Lafayette. I’m sure you two will become close friends.” George turned and started walking towards the door, Lafayette getting ready to follow. 

Lafayette then turned to Alexander, a smile on his face. “I’m sorry, mon ami, I must’ve scared you with my native language while trying to help you. I am  Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, but you may call me Lafayette. Occasionally the Washingtons call me Gilbert, but only as a joke.” Alex nodded, smiling at the energetic boy, yet missing the french. It reminded him of his mother, how she would always sing to him in french, or they would count back and forth to each other when Alex was young and just learning the language.

He turned to Lafayette, speaking in perfect french. “ _ Hello, I am Alexander Hamilton. I’m fourteen, fifteen in two weeks. It’s no problem. I… understand coming off as strong. Nice to meet you.”  _

He stuck his hand out and Lafayette shook it quickly, grinning. “ _ I’ve never met someone in America who can speak french, much less someone my age! Well, I am seventeen, but close enough. It is very nice to meet you Alexander. You are very tiny, but a lot of power is packed inside of you. You are a little lion.”  _ Alex blushed at the comment on his size, flinching when George cleared his throat. 

George had been overjoyed knowing his son would be back soon, yet troubled, knowing he would be greeting a new son, a one 'Alexander Hamilton'. He had not yet had time to read through Alex’s file, but knowing the way that he acted now that he had met him, George knew something bad must’ve happened to him. Adams had filled him in on some things, saying he had a leg problem and had been kicked out of every foster family he stayed with. George thought he would be dealing with a rebellious teen, not an injured one. He was surprised that, when he cleared his throat, the boy flinched. He sighed, leading them the rest of the way to the car. This was going to be harder than he thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had gone quiet once he got in the car, breathing at a steady pace, trying to keep himself calm. He was around a new, strange man and an even stranger boy. He was soon realizing his predicament, being trapped in a small space with two men, two american men, probably sex filled beasts… His breathing got faster and he curled up, eyes going out of focus as he tried to calm down. He had to keep calm, protect himself before anyone else. He would be okay, as long as he didn’t do anything to upset these men. 

Alex let his eyes close, slowly counting to calm himself. After a while of this he looked out the window, eyes growing wide when he saw the types of houses they were beginning to drive by.  After a moment he started to tremble, the car he was in driving through large metal gates, which separated the public from the house. Gates were never a good sign. Just like at the airport… just like at the Avery’s… He started to tremble, but forced down any anxiety he had. His car door was opened and he got out, leaning on the car with a soft, pained sigh. He limped after Mr.Washington and Lafayette. Alex was surprised when an energetic woman came out, hugging all of them while talking quickly to Mr.Washington, doing all this between greeting Alexander and welcoming Lafayette back home. 

“Gilbert, dear, why don’t you go give Alexander the tour while George helps me in the kitchen.” She smiled and Lafayette nodded quickly, grabbing Alex’s hand, making him flinch. 

Lafayette frowned for a moment then replaced it with a smile, guiding Alexander around while animatedly talking about each room. When he got to the stairs, Alex had a little trouble, but eventually made it up. Lafayette was watching him closely, protective already. He shook his head and led Alex to a room with a blue door. He grinned. “This is my room, mon ami.” He opened the door, revealing a large room, decorated in bright colors. It was only then that Alex realized how flamboyantly Lafayette was dressed. He smiled, liking that the boy could express himself in a way he was never able to. 

Lafayette watched Alex carefully, then led him to the boys room. It was across from Lafayette's, a huge room, much larger than Alex’s back home. Alex’s blinked a few times then he limped over to the bed, taking a seat. Lafayette smiled at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “This room is very boring, but we will go shopping tomorrow. For now I will let you get settled. I can see the hurt and pain in your eyes. Your life has not been easy, Oui? Do not worry, the Washington’s are good people.” He left Alex alone in the large room, and when he closed the door, Alex’s eyes teared up. He thought the Cadwell's would be nice people, hell, he thought the Avery’s would be nice people, but they weren’t. How could he trust the Washingtons when he had been hurt so badly?

_ It was late at night in South Carolina, only a month after Alex had arrived in America. So far, so good. Maybe people in America were just better than back hom-no, back on Nevis. Nevis wasn’t his home anymore. This was home, with the Avery’s. He looked over when his door opened, his foster father coming in. Mr.Avery was always a bit strange around him, but Alex didn’t mind. Mr.Avery came over, sitting next to Alex on his bed, laying his hand on his knee. Alex frowned at the hand as it inched higher, getting to his upper thigh- _

Alex was hyperventilating, being held in someone's arms as he came too. His eyes grew wide and he lashed out, scrambling to the nearest wall. He curled up tightly, trembling when he heard cursing, not rendering that it was in french instead of english. He heard someone shifting closer to him, so he pressed closer to the wall, biting at his lip. He blinked and took a few deep breaths, still curled up tightly. After a few minutes he uncurled, looking over at the man- or rather boy- who had been holding him. Lafayette. 

Lafayette was smiling at him, cheek already beginning to bruise. Alex frowned. “Shit, I’m sorry. I-I just.. I thought you were someone else.” He looked at the ground and Lafayette smiled, carefully getting closer, gently laying his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

He smiled. “It’s alright, mon petit lion. We have all had our share of bad days, and for you it seems you have had an abundance. Too much for an _ enfant _ your age. Fourteen, you said?” He was talking in soft tones, rubbing small, reassuring circles into Alex’s shoulder. He nodded and Lafayette shook his head, tsking. “‘Tis a shame, young Alex. But, as they say, it can only go uphill from now, Oui?” Alex nodded, surprised by the sudden hug that Lafayette threw at him. What surprised him more, though, was that he did not just accept it but curl into it, trembling.

Lafayette shook his head and stood, going through Alex’s bag. “Alexander, you have no warm clothes. This will not do for Virginian weather. We must go shopping tomorrow. Until then…” He rushed out and went to his room, coming back with a bulky knit sweater. He helped Alex into it with a smile, chuckling when it reached his knees. “Mon petit lion, you are so adorable! Everyone at school will love you.” He stood and helped Alex up, frowning when he couldn’t keep his balance. “Mon lion? Are you alright?” 

Alex nodded and took a shaky breath. “Y-yeah. I’m fine Lafayette.” He limped to the dining room, sitting with a smile. They were serving pasta. He sat, waiting for everyone to sit. When they did, he watched their dinner routine, copying it to memory. He started to relax around the group, talking happily with them. Lafayette was telling everyone about his vacation back in France, waving his hands around wildly with gestures. Alex smiled, getting up to refill his plate, only for his leg to seize up and send himself, his plate, and his chair to the ground. The plate shattered and Alex flinched so hard that, to observers, it looked like his soul was leaving his body. Martha immediately started cleaning, saying that it was fine, that it happened all the time and it was nothing to worry about. George kneeled next to Alex, clearing his throat. 

“Son, will you look at me?” 

Alex looked up, biting his lip. “Don’t call me son” 

George ignored him. “I read more of your file, son. I know about your cancer about your leg. Could I look at it?”

Alex stood shakily. “I said, don’t call me son!” He crossed his arms. “And why should you care about my leg, huh?! Think you can get more money from CPS because you weren’t informed of this ‘vital piece’ of information?!”

“I want you to be safe, Alexander. I want you to be happy.” George took a step forward, and Alex took a step back.

“Why?! You hardly even know me! Why care?” Alex stood defensively, trembling. 

George took another step forward and Alex took two steps back, almost running into Martha. “Son-”

“IF YOU CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME-!” He swung his arm out, hitting Martha by complete accident. His eyes grew wide and he took a step back, trembling harder. 

George looked to Martha, making sure she was okay, then looked to Alex, a frown on his face. “Go to your room, Alexander.”

“Sir-” Alex was about to interrupt, but George stopped him. 

“Go to your room.” Alexander ran as fast as he could, stumbling up the stairs. 

Lafayette helped Martha up, staring at George. “ Père , please. I think you scared him.” Lafayette glanced over at Martha to make sure she was alright, then ran upstairs. He was surprised when he went into Alex’s room and didn’t see him. He looked around. “Alexander?” He frowned when he heard a soft whimper in the closet. He went over, knocking on the door. “Mon Petit Lion? Please open the door for me.” Alex stayed curled up and Lafayette sighed, opening the door himself. He looked down at Alex and then sat next to him, accidentally nudging his leg. The teen groaned and pulled his leg closer to himself. Lafayette looked over him and then to his leg. “Is your leg really gone, mon ami?” 

Alex nodded, tearing up. Lafayette shook his head quickly. “Why are you crying?” 

Alex shook his head, biting at his lip. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to… I’ll gather my things.”

Lafayette looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head. “No, please do not do that. The Washingtons are not mad, mon lion. Alexander, they understand. We all do. They dealt with my problems when they adopted me first, and now they will deal with you. But in a good way.” Alex nodded, biting his lip and standing with a groan. His face was pale and he was sweating. Lafayette frowned. “Alexander? Mon ami? Are you alright?” Alex wavered and passed out. Lafayette caught him, feeling his forehead, then looking down, seeing the blood on Alex’s leg. 

“Merde.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon petit lion- my small lion  
> mon lion- my lion  
> mon ami- my friend  
> Merde- shit  
> Pere- Dad


	3. Chapter 3

Alex came to, being held by Lafayette. That seemed to happen a lot, now that he thought about it. He had only been with the Washingtons for a day and already he was majorly fucking up. First martha, then his leg. He didn’t know when his leg started bleeding, but he did know that after a few minutes of sitting awkwardly in the closet he was beginning to get woozy and he felt a dampness at his amputation spot. The last thing he remembered was Lafayette coming in and telling him he wouldn’t get kicked out…

He heard a strange beeping and blinked his eyes open, surprised to be in a room that was definitely not his own. A hospital, he soon realized. He was in a hospital room. And his leg- prosthetic leg, that is, was missing. The last time he was in these circumstances… “Mon petit lion, you are awake!” 

Alex was grateful for the sudden intrusion to his thoughts. He looked to Lafayette with a soft smile. “Hey… so...what happened exactly?”

Lafayette frowned at him and sat up. “Do not scare me like that again, mon ami. We were talking and all of a sudden you pass out. I called for George and Martha, they brought you here. Your prosthetic opened up an old wound and you bled so hard you passed out. Why did you not tell them, or at least me, that you were having troubles?”

Alex shrugged and sat up, rubbing awkwardly at the bandages. “I didn’t know anything was wrong. After the surgery I was kinda just forced to leave…” He looked down, shivering, suddenly feeling very cold. 

Lafayette frowned. “The doctor said the problem, mon cher, was caused not only from your cheap leg but also from the way you were walking on it.” The door swung open suddenly and Alex flinched, curling into Lafayette. Lafayette rubbed Alex’s back and looked at the intruder, relaxing when he realized it was just George.  _ “ _ _ Relax. It is only Mr. Washington.” _

Alex stiffened, trembling harder.  _ “N-no… Laf, please. Don’t let him hurt me, please! I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll shut up, I’ll let him do whatever he wants to me, just don’t let him hurt me…”  _ Alex cried into Lafayette's chest, talking quickly, almost hysterical. 

George took a step back, confused by the sudden outburst. “Son, It’s just me. I’m not here to hurt you, just to ask some questions.” He sat in the chair next to the bed and Alex trembled, curling closer to Lafayette. 

Laf shrugged at George and sat Alex up, rubbing his back.  _ “My small lion, calm down. You can be brave for me, no? I will not let you get hurt. Not ever. But Mr. Washington is very trustworthy. He is kind. Just talk to him.”  _

Alex nodded and turned towards George, trembling. George sighed. “Did you ever go through physical therapy after your surgery?” Alex shook his head and George frowned. “Who helped you learn how to walk?”

Alexander cleared his throat, biting his lip. “No one, sir.” 

George placed a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder, surprised when the boy didn’t flinch. “I’m having a new leg made for you. I’ll sign you up for classes here to learn how to use it. Unfortunately the leg is going to take until Sunday, and the next day you’re set to start school. 

Alex frowned, looking George in the eyes. “I don’t see a problem with that.” 

George chuckled and got up, ruffling Alex’s hair. “You’re a strong boy, Alexander. Martha and I are lucky to have you, son.” 

Alex smiled up at George and nodded, surprised he didn’t argue about George not being his dad. He looked at the sheets with a sigh, frowning when Martha came in with a wheelchair. He hadn’t interacted with her much, but now that it was just she and him- Lafayette had gone off to talk to George- maybe they would finally get to talk. He smiled at her and she sat in the chair where George previously was, laying a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Alex. I know we haven’t gotten to really talk, just know that I’m always here when you need me and that I forgive you for the other night.” Alex nodded, keeping his eyes on the wheelchair. He didn't want or need the chair on one hand, but on the other it seemed the chair would help him move around, which was something he needed. to do. 

He glanced at Martha, taking a shaky breath. “I’m very sorry, Mrs. Washington. Thank you for forgiving me.”

Martha smiled. “Of course, and please, call me Martha. Mrs. Washington is too formal.” 

Alex nodded quickly and swung his leg over the bed, clearing his throat. “Could I.. um…” He nodded towards the wheelchair and a set of clothes Martha had picked up of his.

Martha nodded quickly. “Of course.” She passed him the clothes and brought the wheelchair closer. She then left with a soft smile, waiting outside in case Alex needed help. Alex hated the word, hated everything about it. He was strong, he was smart. He shouldn’t need help doing simple tasks such as putting on clothes or getting out of bed, but he did. On the other hand, he was stubborn as all hell, so no way he was letting Martha help him. After twenty minutes of scrambling around, he was finally dressed and in the wheelchair. He easily maneuvered out of the room and outside, sighing when he realized that now he would be even shorter than before. He looked up to Martha with a shy smile, flinching when he heard his name and someone running towards him. 

It was Lafayette, he soon realized. “Mon ami! George gave me permission to take you to the mall! We can now buy your materials to make your room, walls, and wardrobe  more… how do you say… magnifique!” 

Alex blushed and looked at Laf, then Martha. “No, it’s okay, I really don’t need-”

He was quickly cut off my George, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “Of course you do, son. It’s fine. Martha and I are well off, so don’t worry at all about the money.  Lafayette will take good care of you.” George shifted his attention to the boy in question, who nodded quickly. George smiled. “There, see? You’ll be fine.” He turned to Martha. “We should be getting home, dear. I have a meeting tonight.” 

Martha nodded and then smiled at the two young boys. “Have a good time shopping. Gilbert, dear, you can use your car.” She then walked off with George, heels making soft clicking noises on the sterile white floor. Alex looked up to a smiling Lafayette, biting at his lip nervously, opening a wound from a few months back. 

Lafayette tsked and kneeled in front of Alex, wiping away the blood. “Careful, Mon petit lion.” He stood and grabbed the handles of Alex’s wheelchair. “Ready to go? We are going to get you so many amazing things, mon ami! I think blue is a good color on you, but cream would be too. What type of clothes do you like to wear, Alexander? You tend to wear baggy clothes, but I think form fitting would be better, oui?” 

Alex shrugged, a bit overwhelmed. “Uh… I guess? I don’t know… I’ve been wearing the same things for the past few years…” He frowned lightly. “I haven’t really had the money for new clothes… not that I can ever remember. I’ve always been so poor…” He suddenly squeaked, being picked up by Lafayette. The taller- and apparently stronger- boy loaded him into the car then put the clunky wheelchair in the trunk of the car. Alex looked over when Laf got in the car, smiling back shyly to Lafayette’s wide smile. Lafayette reached over and ruffled his hair, then went on to ramble about clothes, driving to a nearby mall. 

Alex’s eyes widened when he saw the huge shopping mall. He had never seen a place so big, with so many places… so many people… He breath quickened and he tucked his leg closer to himself. Lafayette parked then looked over with a frown, letting his hand fall on Alex’s shoulder softly. “Do not be scared, petit lion, for I am here. I will not leave, mon ami. We will have a good time, I promise.” He got out and quickly came over to Alex’s side with his wheelchair.

Alex smiled at him and easily got into it. “Thanks Laf.” He looked around and started pushing himself towards the mall. He most definitely was  _ not _ expecting to hear a girlish squeal come from his might-as-well-be brother a few moments after he started pushing himself into the mall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys I'm real sorry for this being late. Two days late is better than two weeks late, or two months late, right?! HAHAHAHAHahahaha... Finals have been a bitch. Luckily school is out in like, three days, so no big deal. Enjoy! The next chapter is extra big as an apology.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys get an extra chapter because I screwed up and didn't update 4 days ago and rather 2 days ago... You're welcome! In two chapters something really important happens! WEEEE I CAN'T WAIT

Alex turned back, fully expecting Laf to have been hit by a car or something horrible like that. He definitely wasn’t expecting the teen to be hugging two other boys the same age. He turned the wheelchair around with some effort, going over to Lafayette and the other boys cautiously. While these new editions seemed nice enough, you could never really tell. Especially when it came to teens… they were always so energetic and full of lust.

         He was brought out of his thoughts when the one of the new boys smiled at him. “Hi! I'm John Laurens, this is…” Alex stopped paying attention, staring at the teen. He was handsome, curly hair tied back, a smattering of freckles covering his face. He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt with a bow tie. Alex smirked when he was able to make out the small turtles covering the tie. From far away, it would just look like a green tie, but close up it had a very intricate design. 

         Alex then looked over to the other boy, looking him over. He was in a football jersey and black jeans, giving obvious heart eyes to Lafayette, who was doing the same. He picked the name of the other boy out of what John was saying- Hercules Mulligan. Huh. He looked back to John, frowning at the boy's eyes. He shook his head, trying to get the John Laurens he knew- his John Laurens from Nevis- out of his head. That John Laurens wasn’t in South Carolina, so no way he would be here, in Virginia. 

          Little did he know, John was going through the same thought process. Both boys were brought out of their minds when Lafayette started to pull Hercules inside. Hercules grabbed John and John grabbed Alex’s hand, giggling. “C’mon!” Alex grinned and pushed himself after the group, trying to relax. Slowly and surely he was calming, until Lafayette led the group to the first store. 

           It was full of electronics at inflated prices, prices so high that Alex could feel himself begin to get light headed. John and Hercules were looking around at the different laptops, so Lafayette went to Alex. “Alright, you are going to need a laptop and phone, oui?” Alex shook his head and Lafayette frowned at him, then put two and two together. He nudged John. “John, you take mon petit lion to go look at phone cases. Herc and I will get the electronics, oui? I'm thinking an Android S7 is going to be what we get.” 

           John looked to Alex’s panicked face and nodded, giving Lafayette a smile. “Sure!” He grabbed the handles of Alex’s wheelchair. “You don't mind if I push you, right?” Alex shook his head silently and John took him to phone cases with a grin, immediately being drawn to one with turtles, before holding himself back with a tight smile. “So, Alex, what's your style?”

           Alexander looked down at himself then up to John, giving a soft shrug. John smiled. “Oh, mi león pequeño, I’m sure I can find something you’ll like.” He wandered down the aisle, coming back with ten cases, some colorful and others dull, one with an animal on it and some others with designs. John laid them out in front of Alex’s chair and sat next to him with a smile. He pointed a dull one. “Do you like this?” Alex frowned and shook his head. John removed it. “And the other dull ones?” Alex shook his head and John pushed those to the side. He pointed to one that had the print of a sunrise. Alex smiled softly and nodded. John set it to the side then pointed to one with rain on it. Alex shook his head furiously.

           They did this for almost thirty minutes, until they had narrowed it down to two. The sunset and a case with cartoon lions all over it. After five minutes of Alex not being able to decide, John just took both to buy. Alex noticed him pick up the turtle case as well but didn't say anything about it, only giving a soft smile. He pushed himself over to the area where they had gathered before, smiling when he saw Lafayette and Hercules bickering. Laf turned to him, grinning. “Alexander, mon ami, did you find the case you want?”

           John spoke before he had a chance. “Yeah, we picked some up.” He handed the ones for Alex to Laf before buying his own with a smile. Lafayette shrugged and bought the two, outfitting Alex’s new phone with the lion case. He handed it to Alex with and slip of paper that had his number scrawled on it. Alex smiled thankfully up at Lafayette and pocketed both items, squeaking when Lafayette started to push him.

           Alex glared at Lafayette, who gave him a big smile. “Hush, Alexander. Your hands look like they are in pain, so I'll push you around for now. Time for clothes!” Alex was ready to argue, but Lafayette wouldn't stop talking to Hercules about clothing. 

           Hercules looked Alex up and down, then crossed his arms. “I'm thinking pastels would be good for spring, and of course stronger colors in the winter. I recommend blues, pinks, and orange would be nice too.” Alex’s eyes grew wide. Apparently he had misjudged Hercules. He originally thought the teen was a jock, but now that he was getting to know him, Hercules was quite the fashion expert. 

           John was walking next to the group, smiling and adjusting his bowtie. “You know, guys, I think it's funny how those are Alex’s favorite colors, and how Laf called him a lion immediately without even knowing it was his favorite animal.” Alex blushed while Hercules and Lafayette shared a smile. 

           Laf grinned at Alex, hugging him. “That is adorable! Mon petit lion, in love with lions!” He chuckled and hugged him closer, whispering so the others couldn't hear. “You are being very strong in front of my friends. They will not hurt you, I promise.” 

           Alex blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Really?” 

           Lafayette smiled and nodded, still whispering. “Yes, really. And I saw how you admired my outfit and room earlier. Tell me if there's anything you want that you're afraid to say you want. I’ll buy it without the others knowing if it makes you uncomfortable.”

           Alex nodded, rubbing his eyes to hide his emotion. “okay Laf… thank you.” 

         Lafayette grinned and turned to the rest of the group.  

Lafayette gave Alex a final, loving smile before turning to Hercules and John. “Alright! Let us go shopping!” The other boys whooped and Alex chuckled, following the group with a bit of effort. He was starting to get tired, and his leg was beginning to throb. Not that he would tell anyone that, though. Complaining would be weak, and he was most definitely not weak. So he pushed himself through the pain and sat through three hours of John, Lafayette, and Hercules piling clothes onto Alex’s lap; (and, by doing so, only increased the pain in his leg. He still didn’t mention it though.) Alex looked with wide eyes to the pile of bright clothes on his lap, then when they were checking out he almost passed out at the price. John distracted him by starting to talk about room decorations. 

After a little while Lafayette was finally done with the checkout. He had Hercules drop everything off in the car, telling him to meet them in the food court. Alex brightened at that. God, he was soooo hungry! He let John push him there without any reluctance, dizziness growing. He shrugged it off and leaned back, sighing happily when he was stopped at a table. John frowned at him. “Alex? You okay?” 

Alex looked up at him and rubbed at his eyes, smiling. “Hm? Yeah, m’good.” John frowned at him but wa drawn away by Lafayette arriving with burgers. Both John and Lafayette dug into their food, and when Hercules arrived he followed suit. Unfortunately the pain in Alex’s leg was really starting to get bad- to a point where he was starting to get nauseous. So he didn’t eat, and instead pushed around the food to make it look like he was eating, mostly just drinking the water he was given. 

Two hours later the group was walking- well, three were walking. One was pushing himself in a wheelchair- out of the mall. Alex was in need of coffee, that he knew for sure. His friends were laughing and joking, and he was tirelessly pushing himself along, he didn’t notice the worried looks the other teens gave him. Finally,  _ finally,  _ he was back to the Washington's’ house, and was able to get a cup of coffee and work on the couch. 

He didn’t notice when he worked through the night, or the next day either. He would continuously refill his coffee and write, filling pages upon pages of the huge notebook his mother gave him with stories of his time in America, notes on recent news, and a few sonnets on the beautiful eyes of a new friend… 

Lafayette grabbed his shoulder late on Sunday afternoon, making him flinch and look up with wide, scared eyes.  He was deep into his work, eyes sunken into his skull, dark bags under them. Lafayette looked him over and then sat next to him. Suddenly, he wrapped Alex in a warm hug, rubbing his arms. “You need rest, mon petit lion. Come, I will help you up the stairs.” Alex muttered something unintelligible and leaned on Lafayette. The french boy sighed and placed a large box on the table, revealing Alex’s new leg. He helped buckle it into place and help Alex stand.

Alexander stumbled, clinging to Lafayette. The new leg was stronger, not creaky at all, and fit like a glove. He slowly limped to the stairs step by step with some help, then eventually got to his room. Alex was ashamed it had taken thirty minutes, but Lafayette didn’t seem to mind as he sat Alex down on the boys bed. He unfastened the leg and covered him in a large comforter, smirking softly when the boy fell asleep almost immediately. He was upset, though. He was upset someone had hurt Alex so bad he didn’t sleep as much as he should, and he was upset that there wasn’t more he could do to help. 

Multiple times over the weekend Lafayette had tried to get Alex’s attention, but to no avail. He had kept John and Hercules posted as well, and they would recommend ways to capture the immigrants attention, but nothing was working. He had talked to George and Martha about it, and they had all come to a consensus. Alexander Hamilton was hurt, and he was hurt badly. Not only that, but this couldn’t be handled by them alone. They would need outside help, and years of it, before Alex would finally open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi león pequeño - my small lion <3


	5. Chapter 5

Alex woke early the next morning, around three. He was exhausted, could feel the need for more sleep lingering, but he ignored it. He instead limped to the bathroom in his room, starting a bath. He sat down on the toilet lid with a wince, looking at his leg - or rather lack thereof. It was a bit red, but other than that it seemed to be fine. The new prosthetic had felt wonderful, like walking on actual ground instead of a never-ending bed of nails. He rubbed small circles into the stump then turned off the bath, slowly getting undressed. Everytime he blinked it felt like his eyes were trying to stay shut. 

It took him a few minutes, but he finally got into the bath. He relaxed into the warm water, sighing contentedly. He hated water, he hated rain, all because of the hurricane in Nevis. He had never showered, he would just take regular baths and wash his hair in the sink or something. It wasn’t the most hygienic, but whenever he got in a shower, he thought back to the hurricane, then had a full blown panic attack. 

Alex knew he wasn’t the healthiest person around. He hardly ever slept, hardly ever ate, and had a fear of water so bad that he couldn’t drink water out of a fucking cup, he always needed to use a straw. He knew his brain was screwed up, that he had gone through years of hell, but in all honesty, he deserved it. His mother died because he couldn’t just suck up his illness and let her get treated. His cousin died because he wasn’t there to stop his suicide. The hurricane destroyed the homes of his friends and family, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it because he was stuck under a plank of wood in a ditch that any normal person would be able to get out of, but no, not him, because he was a motherfucking cripple who needed help for every goddam thing-

His phone buzzed. He frowned and forced his way out of his thoughts, looking to his cellphone that as sitting on the tiled ground next to him. The screen was bright and showed he had one message from Turtlelover, which is what John made his contact on Alex’s phone. He smiled softly and dried his hands off on a nearby towel, picking up the phone and unlocking it with his code- 1776. He went to his messages and frowned, reading over the multitude that John had sent throughout the night. They were mostly doodles of turtles, a few paragraphs about missing his mom. Alex frowned and typed out a message, deleted it, then sent one. 

To Turtlelover 3:17

Are you okay? You need to talk?

 

It was only moments later that he got a response. 

 

From Turtlelover 3:18

What are you doing up?! Go to bed. 

 

To Turtlelover 3:18

I don’t sleep well. What are you doing up?

 

Alex waited for a message to come in, frowning when nothing came up after five minutes. He sighed and put his phone to the side, draining the bath and sitting there awkwardly. He was eventually able to grab a towel and dry off, but it took almost two hours to dry off by himself, get on his leg, get dressed, and get back on his phone. John had messaged him multiple times during that time. 

 

From Turtlelover 3:30

I get really bad insomnia when I have a bad dream about my mom

 

From Turtlelover 3:35

What about you?

 

From Turtlelover 3:45

Are you okay? Did you fall asleep? 

 

From Turtlelover 4:09

When I start thinking about her, I can’t stop. It was dark and she wouldn’t stop holding me. She was protecting me… She covered my ears so I wouldn’t hear the gunshots. It was dark but hot, hotter than fire. She was crying into my hair… I couldn’t breathe right. Then there was a gunshot and then there was nothing. 

 

From Turtlelover 4:13 

My dad came and scooped me up and took me away from my mom's body. Then he hit me…

 

From Turtlelover 4:15

Nevermind. Doesn’t matter. 

 

Alex frowned at the text's, biting his lip. John had been through so much, yet he acted fine and healthy. Unlike him. Alex was a mess, and, in his eyes, he hadn’t been through half the shit John Laurens had been through. He was weak, while John was strong. He had fallen so much, while John stood tall, with square shoulders, ready for any battle life would throw at him. Alex was a freak, and John was… well, John was John. John was perfect. Perfect fucking freckles, perfect fucking hair, perfect fucking body…

Alex blushed and squirmed a little, clearing his throat.  _ Don’t think like that, Hamilton.  _ He sighed and looked back to his phone, biting his lip. He started typing, and didn’t stop for the next fifteen minutes. 

 

To Turtlelover 5:07 

My Dearest Laurens, I apologize for the lack of communication. I was getting ready for school. You’re life seems incredibly hard, and yet you prevail through it all. It’s truly amazing. You, Laurens, you are truly amazing. I am sorry about your mother, and your father, but you’re past all that now, yes? You’ve made it through, and while I wish I could say ‘things can only go up from here’, I cannot confirm or deny that. Your life is how you make it. Work hard and you’ll do well. From what I see you’ve been working very hard, you’ll go far. 

-Alex. 

 

He hit send without thinking, then set down his phone. He didn’t look at it again that morning, writing in his journal non stop. Words flowed out of his pen and onto the page, describing his thoughts and actions. He was startled so heavily that he threw his journal at the wall opposite himself when his bedroom door was opened. It was only Lafayette, of course, informing him it was time to go to school, but it was still a shock and a half.

He slowly gathered his things, limping to the car with Lafayette. Laf was looking at him weird the whole time, squinting and frowning, then shaking his head and looking away. After a while, Alex got sick of it. “Dude, what is it?! What did I do this morning to make you look at me weird, huh?!” He blinked and felt dizzy, but shook it off. 

Lafayette frowned at him. “It is nothing, mon ami. Let us just get through the first day, oui?”

Alex frowned and nodded. Throughout the day, Alex focused only on what teachers would say, not the students around him. During lunch he found his way to the library, with a map provided by Lafayette, and did all his work assigned so far. The second half of the day went just as quickly, until he got to sixth period. It was debate, the class he suspected he’d like the most. There was a boy, though, wearing a nametag that said Samuel Seabury. He was standing on a desk chair and spouting absolute  _ shit.  _

So, of course, why wouldn’t it be logical for Alex to stand on a chair right next to this guy and counter each of his arguments? Well, by the end of class, he had a new enemy, and if this guy's crazy threats were true, he had a whole band of enemies now.  _ Great ending to a great day, Alexander.  _ He chuckled to himself and took at his phone, surprised by the hundred plus messages and ten missed phone calls, all from Hercules, John, and Lafayette. He called Lafayette, standing awkwardly outside by the parking lot. 

Alex was completely caught off guard when three teens came barreling towards him, all hugging at once. Alex laughed and squirmed. “Guys! Guys please!” 

Hercules and John let go, but Lafayette kept holding him, very tightly. “Mon petit lion, I was so scared! Answer your phone, oui?” 

Alex nodded and rubbed his arm. “Yeah… Okay. I forgot. Sorry. Can we go home?” Lafayette sent his friends a concerned look then nodded, leading Alex to the car. The car ride was silent, and when they were finally back home, Alex went straight to his room, not coming back out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS DON'T WORRY OKAY!!! I KNOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL THING WAS REALLY SHORT AND IT SAYS NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I'VE BECOME ADDICTED TO WRITING THIS VERSE SO I'M MAKING A SERIES AND THE NEXT WORK IS GOING TO JUMP TO THEIR SENIOR YEAR OH MY CHUCK I'M ADDICTED TO THIS AND LOvE yOU gUYS   
> Also I'm going to be in Disneyland for the rest of the week so I'll update when I get back. Love you guys!!!


	6. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Are YOU READY for some LAMS???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end to the beginning! There will be more, and I'll need you guys to answer some questions in the comments, which will be in the chapter notes at the end. You guys have been wonderful this story, I can't wait for the other ones I write! So MANY ideas! Okay, so before anything, I haven't written a genderfluid character before, so I'm SO SORRY if I messed up of Laf's pronouns. He was going as he before, but is they in this chapter.  
> Also, George says "Lafayette, Son" at first. THIS IS NOT BECAUse HE IS A DICK BECAUSE HE IS NOT HE IS THE BEST DAD EVER ITS JUST THAT iN THIS VERSE LAF ONLY JUST CAME OUT LIKE??? A WEEK OR TWO BEFORE ALEX CAME??? SO GEorge iS NOT USED TO IT.
> 
> Okay translation time  
> Mon Lion- My lion  
> Mon ami- My friend  
> pere- dad  
> mon petit lion- my SMALL lion  
> oui- yes  
> merde- shit  
> petit lion- small lion (Alex is so smol omg okay back to translations)  
> Abuela Claudia- Grandma Claudia (hehehe I love in the heights #I'm trash)  
> Calmez-vous- Calm down  
> Cariño- my dear
> 
> NOW ONto thE END (of part 1)

Lafayette woke to a flash flood around 6 a.m. They weren’t that uncommon, and it was getting closer to spring, so the rain made sense. It was coming down hard, soaking the ground. He sighed unhappily. This put a twist on his outfit plan for the day, no way could he pull off a skirt in this weather. No… it was they today. No way  _ they  _ could pull off a skirt today. Laf looked through their closet and pulled out jeans, an orange button up, their favorite purple coat, and to finish off the look they put an orange bow in their hair, effectively tying it up. They smiled at themself in the mirror and walked out of their room, going across to Alex’s. 

Lafayette knocked, frowned when they got no answer, knocked again, then grew worried. They tried the door and found it was locked. They knocked again, more rapid. “Alex? Alexander? Mon lion, please open the door. Mon ami!” 

Their knocking got more frantic, and a few minutes later George was next to them, dressed in a suit. He frowned. “Lafayette, son?” Lafayette grimaced and George shook his head. “Sorry, Lafayette? What’s wrong?”

Lafayette took a shaky breath. “Alex… He’s not answering. His door is locked… I’m worried, pere.” 

George nodded and got a key, unlocking Alex’s door. The sight that awaited them was one of the saddest either had seen. Alex was not in bed, he was curled up under a desk in the room, head tucked in between his knees, body racked with sobs. Every time there was a boom of thunder or a flash of lightning he would flinch as if he were shot. George ran over first, kneeling next to the trembling boy. “Son? Can you hear me?” Alex wouldn’t stop shaking, not looking over at all. George cursed under his breath and ran to get things to help him. 

Lafayette was next. They scooted close to Alex, biting their lip. “Alex, mon petit lion, I need you to look at me, oui?” Alex looked over for a split second, eyes wide and scared. Lafayette smiled at him softly, nodding. “There you are. Can you breath like me?” They took a deep breath in, then out. Alex tried following suit, breathing going back to fast paced when thunder crackled. Lafayette reached a hand out, only to have Alex flinch away and give a soft cry. “Merde.” Lafayette withdrew their hand, sighing softly. “Let’s go back to breathing, Oui?” Alex didn’t respond, but slowly followed Lafayette's breathing pattern. 

While doing so, George carefully slipped noise canceling headphones on the boy. Alex frowned when things went quiet, confused and disoriented. His brain was going a mile a minute, as if all the songs in the world were being played at once. When the headphones went on, everything stopped for that moment, and he almost passed out in relief. Key word almost. Soon his heartrate was soon back to normal after following Lafayette’s breathing exercises. Laf smiled at him and whispered something to George, who nodded and left them alone. 

Alex shakily took off the headphones, whimpering when he heard the storm. Lafayette gently forced them back on, plugging in Alex’s phone and turning on some music. Alex then relaxed, focusing on his breathing. Lafayette got up, leaving the boy to listen to music as they got some things together. Alex’s leg, a notepad, paper, a blanket, an umbrella, and their school bags. They came back to see Alex shaking, headphones off again. They sighed and grabbed the boy's hand. “Alright, c’mon.” They helped him up after attaching the prosthetic, hugging him tightly. Alex curled close to them, shivering. The older one bit their lip and quickly wrapped him in a blanket, helping him downstairs step by step, then into the car. 

After a few minutes of the car blasting heat and the radio turned up so he couldn’t hear the storm, Alex calmed. He realized where he was after a moment, eyes growing wide as he looked around. “Laf! This isn’t the way to the school! That is where we’re going, right?” 

Lafayette shook their head. “Relax, petit lion, we’re going over to John’s for the day. Do not worry, his Abuela Claudia is very kind, she doesn’t mind. Plus Herc is already over there. We are probably just going to have a movie day. How does that sound?”

Alex shook his head rapidly. “N-no. I have to work, Laf. Classes! It’s not a big deal, okay? I’ll be fine. I’m healthy enough to go, please just let me go.” He was practically begging, then he went stiff. “Do the Washington’s know we’re doing this? The-they’ll kick me out if they find out, right?!” His breathing got rapid and his eyes went wide, then shut tight. 

Lafayette pulled to the side of the road. “No, no mon ami. It’s okay, they don’t mind. They know where we are, George even… how do you say... encourages it. He puts health before everything. You will not be kicked out, I promise. Calm, Alexander. Calmez-vous. Oui, there you go.” Alexander calmed down and Lafayette slowly started driving again. “We’re almost there, okay? When we are we can watch whatever you want. Start thinking of movies you’re interested in.” Alex nodded and curled up in his seat, quiet for the rest of the ride. 

Ten minutes later, Lafayette was parking in the driveway of a large house. Alex looked up at the sudden stop of the car, sitting there. He then looked out the window, trembling softly when he saw the rain. Lafayette quickly got out and grabbed an umbrella, ushering Alex in as quickly as possible. He was still shaking once inside, but was calmer being out of the rain. Lafayette helped him over to the couch, shooting a worried look over to John and Hercules. John moved to sit next to Alex, and Lafayette sat on his other side. 

Hercules looked at the group and sighed. “Really? Jeez, makin’ me do all the work. Fine, what do you want to watch?” Lafayette grinned and raised their hand. Hercules looked at them, then to the rest of the group with a sigh. “Anyone else?” John raised his hand as well. Hercules smiled and nodded to John.

John was grinning, wrapped around Alex. “Lilo and Stitch.” 

Hercules groaned. “Why do you guys always choose the same things?! Laf was gonna say Brave, and we watch that practically every week! It was either that or Hunchback, which we also watch all the time; And John, we watched Lilo and Stitch two weeks ago! Ugh!” He backed up to flop down on the couch, but instead fell onto the ground, making Laf and John break out into a giggle fit. Hercules sighed and got up, crossing his arms. “Fine, laugh at the guy who fell, you two are  _ soooo  _ nice.” He rubbed his eyes. “Alright. Alex, what do you wanna watch?” 

Alex’s smile from when Hercules fell quickly disappeared, and he went to biting his lip. He cleared his throat. “I-I’ve uh…I don’t know?” 

Lafayette frowned and nudged his arm, curling into him. “Mon petit lion, how do you not know?” 

Alex blushed. “Nevis didn’t have much technology, and when I was in South Carolina my foster parents didn’t have a tv…” He felt John stiffen and frowned, looking over at him with a  nervous laugh. “What? It can’t be a crime that I’ve never watched a Disney movie…” Lafayette gasped playfully, but his expression turned to a frown when John didn’t react in a silly manner, and instead a serious one.  

Hercules sat on the couch next to Lafayette, cuddled up to them, tv still off. “John? You okay man?”

John was biting his lip, clutching Alex’s arms. “Y-you said Nevis? Like… the Caribbean?” Alex nodded slowly and John ran a hand through his hair. “Right… and your name is Alexander Hamilton, right? Jesus christ.” He got up, pacing. “No, that’s impossible.” He looked over at Alex. “This is very important, okay? Did you ever meet someone named John Laurens, stationed there with his dad, Henry Laurens?” Alex’s eyes grew wide and he nodded softly, for once beyond words. He was close to tears. John rushed forward and kneeled in front of the other boy, chuckling softly. “He took you to the beach once, right? The day before he was supposed to leave for South Carolina. He walked with you, and then saw the birds flocking…”

Alex grinned, grabbing John’s hand. “Yes! There was this group of turtles, and they had just hatched. He helped them to the water to protect them, got all the turtles there safely…” He smiled at John and was suddenly pulled into a hug. 

John was crying into Alex’s hair. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s you, Alex, Cariño!” He clutched Alex, who also began to cry. Years and years after his closest and only friend left him, they were finally reunited. He had so many questions, but in that moment, they could all wait. John was here, his John. He laughed wetly into John’s shoulder. 

“My John.”

John smiled into his hair. “My Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy what'd you think?! okay, QUESTION TIME  
> -Where do you want them to go to college  
> -How angsty are you okay with me getting? Cause I can get AnGStY  
> -When do you want the next part to take place (I was thinking Senior year but it's either gonna be when they're about to graduate or the beginning of the year. Do you want a part where Alex deals with a sex scandal??? I DoN'T WANT TO DEMONIZE MARIA REYNOLDS SHE IS A CINNAMON ROll SO HELP ME OUT HERE)  
> -I NEED TO INTRODUCE THE SCHUYLER SISTERS HOW AND WHEn SHOUld I???  
> -Okay rlly tho I put like 0 thought into writing this but now i love it???  
> Okay plz help thx kids I'll post again soon (Hopefully.)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for ya'll to learn

YO GUYS! I FEEL LIKE SOME OF YOU ARE ONLY FOLLOWING THIS STORY???? I JUST WANT YOU TO LEARN THAT THIS IS A SERIES AND THERE'S MORE COMING OUT!!! So far there's 3 parts in the series, but there will be more, and part three is going to keep getting updated as of November 14th, 2016. So please, PLEASE, subscribe to the series! I love all you guys, you're all super sweet! Thank you for being there and reading what I write!  
-HamilSupGeek ♡♡♡♡


	8. UPDATE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I keep saying that this is continued, and it is, BUT IT'S CONTINUED ON TUMBLR, TOO! READ MORE TO FIND OUT MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!

HEY HEY HEY WELCOME TO THE Hamilton fanfiction written by pure trash lololol. ANyways, overtired and   
overexcited me conversation that happened in my head. 

Me: Hey, haven't you always wanted to do an rp blog on tumblr.  
Brain: whoa, me, slow down. I'm tired, I'll just let you do whatever you want.   
Me: COOL! TIME TO MAKE A BLOG BASED OFF OF THIS FANFICTION WHERE YOU CAN ASK ALEX WHATEVER HE WANTS 

Okay, so this story had a tumblr now. 

@ask-foster-kid-Hamilton 

I made it for you guys. Because I love you. So please go follow, ask questions, and learn. the blog story will start out here, and progress like his story progresses, PURELY BASED ON ASKS AND THE OCCASIONAL POST FROM A.HAM HIMSELF TO MOVE THINGS FORWARD!!!

Basically, it'll be like this story, except it'll go into a little more detail, and answer YOUR QUESTIONS! 

WHAT'S NOT TO LOVE?!

So please enjoy, and go follow. LOVE you!

P.S: Congratulations will hopefully be updated soon. This writer is very busy with school, and surrounded with asshole relatives so... it's really up in the air. You'll know when it comes, trust me. Sorry for not being more strict with updates.   
-HamilSupGeek.


	9. The End of a Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series has come to an end

Well, after almost a year, I finished the series. We've laughed, we've cried, we've grown, and now it's over. Thank you all so so much for coming with me on this wild journey. I'll never forget the fan base for this, and while I plan to do one shots in the future, the end has come. The story has been posted. Go check it out! XOXO.


End file.
